Nicol Bolas
Summary Nicol Bolas is the last survivor of the multi-planar Dragon War and the only remaining Elder Dragon within the Magic: The Gathering multiverse. His planeswalker spark ignited during the height of the Dragon War, granting him the power to traverse the infinite planes of the Multiverse on a whim, among other abilities. After losing the bulk of his godlike power to the multiverse-spanning event known as the Mending, Bolas has schemed constantly to reclaim it. To this end, he orchestrated the Conflux on Alara, the release of the Eldrazi on Zendikar, and made himself God-Pharaoh of Amonkhet. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 4-A | 2-A Name: Nicol Bolas, Tyrant of Worlds, God-Emperor of Madara, Dominaria's Most Ancient Evil, The Forever Serpent, God-Pharaoh of Amonkhet, The Great Trespasser Origin: Magic: The Gathering Age: 25,000+ years old Gender: Male Classification: Elder Dragon, Planeswalker Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Magic, Enhanced Senses, Elemental Manipulation (Fire, Water & Lightning), Instant Death Spells, Mind Control, Planeswalking, Time Manipulation, Causality Manipulation (can choose a desired timeline in the future and access it), Soul Manipulation, Reality Warping, Non-Corporeal, Power Nullification (magic & regeneration negation), Avatar Creation, Can absorb mana from several planes at once as well as anchor his existence to a plane and passively draw mana from there, Necromancy, Shapeshifting (only limited by his imagination), Possession, Resurrection of himself and others, Can shatter the minds of lesser beings with a simple touch, Duplication, Dimensional Manipulation (can BFR foes and other such things), Immortality (Types 1, 3, 4 and 6), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Returned even when Tetsuo Umezawa destroyed his body and killed Bolas' weakened essence after it had been severed from Dominaria), Immunity to death-related spells and abilities, Resistance to magic, reality warping, time manipulation (Completely unfazed by Teferi's time manipulation and attacks, which he simply absorbed), fire (shrugged off the full power of Chandra Nalaar), mind manipulation (Even after allowing Jace Beleren into his mind and willingly lowering his mental defenses, the telepath was still completely helpless against the Elder Dragon and ended up having his mind crushed), memory manipulation, soul manipulation (Is fully capable of reforming himself after having his soul destroyed), and existence erasure (Even more resistant to the Blind Eternities than the average Planeswalker) Attack Potency: At least Multi-Solar System level (Is one of the strongest Planeswalkers left in existence, is vastly superior to Elspeth Tirel who could not defeat one of Bolas' generals during the Shards of Alara arc. Kruphix saw him as a threat that the gods of Theros could not overcome) | Multiverse level+ (His casual attacks create multiversal time rifts, such as when he accidently created the Madaran Rift, which would have destroyed the Multiverse if left unchecked. Defeated Teferi, a planeswalker who alone could manipulate time across the Multiverse. When he grew powerful enough, his mere presence on Dominaria threatened to collapse the plane on one occasion and so he had to tether his existence to it.) Speed: Unknown (Doesn't really have any speed feats, but given his other abilities this may not even matter.) | Likely Immeasurable (Can exist outside the Multiverse and has to willingly restrict himself in order to manifest within it. Was completely unaffected by Teferi's multiversal time manipulation) Lifting Strength: Unknown | Likely Immeasurable Striking Strength: Unknown | Class EJ physically (His battle against a demonic leviathan planeswalker destroyed 2/3 of Madara over the course of a month.), Multiversal+ with magic (Caused multiversal time rifts with casual attacks) Durability: At least Multi-Solar System level (Vastly superior to other Planeswalkers such as Elspeth, whose Planeswalker Spark prevented the sun god Heliod from killing her) | Multiverse level+ (Time rifts affecting numerous planes across the Multiverse had no effect on him. Can negate magic powerful enough to repair time rifts across the Multiverse and can regenerate his entire body and soul.) Stamina: Solely depends on where he chooses to anchor himself. Usually chooses planes with an infinite amount of mana. Range: Unknown, likely Universe+ (Can interact with planes other than the one he is currently on) | Multiverse+ (Can freely interact with any plane of existence and also exist outside the Multiverse as a spirit being.) Standard Equipment: His war armor. Intelligence: Quality multiversal schemer and professional chessmaster. Has mastery over Blue, Black and Red mana and possesses the most powerful spells in the series. Weaknesses: Body hopping can weaken him. Can be weakened significantly by blocking his access to mana, though this can only be accomplished if he is attempting to manifest on a plane. Key: Post-Mending (Current Bolas) | Pre-Mending (Prime Bolas) Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Book Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Fantasy Characters Category:Evil Characters Category:Gods Category:Dragons Category:Flight Users Category:Life and Death Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Precognition Users Category:Telepathy Users Category:Magic Users Category:Mind Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Time Users Category:Soul Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Possession Users Category:Elemental Users Category:Fire Users Category:Water Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Duplication Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Necromancy Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Causality Users Category:Immortals Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2 Category:Magic: The Gathering Category:Card Game Characters